Haunted Cabin
by xxxSHYxxx
Summary: Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba, Naruto, CHouji and Ino decide to go to a cabin located in a forest that is said to be haunted. Once inside, things don't go as they thought it would, for one of them gets 'chosen' for death...
1. Lets go to Haunted Cabin

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own Naruto. i am simply writing a story with its characters involve.**

_Well here goes my first story. hope you enjoy it, and if its any good I'll continue it. You be the judge and let me know. Please and thank you!_

Ch. 1- Let's go to Haunted Cabin

"Hey Kiba?"

"What is it Naruto?"

"What if we call the others and go to Haunted Cabin?"

"Haunted Cabin? You don't actually believe it is haunted do you?"

Well you've heard the stories. Let's give it a try, see if they're real or not."

_sigh, _"Fine, i'll tell Ino and Chouji."

Nods his head, "I'll tell Shikamaru and he'll tell Temari and her brothers."

"Ok, when?"

"Umm, how about tomorrow night at 6:30? we meet in the park then go to the cabin."

"Fine with me. I'll catch you later."

"Bye. Don't forget!"

"I won't," said Kiba while walking away.

-with Chouji and Ino-

"Chouji if you're going to be my boyfriend you can't always be at the restaurant. Let's go to the park."

"To the park?"

"Yes come on," said Ino while pulling him out of the restaurant.

"Fine."

They were heading to the park when they saw Kiba aproaching them. "Hey Chouji, Ino."

"Hey Kiba," they both said.

"Hey listen, Naruto said we should go to Haunted Cabin tomorrow. That we should meet at 6:30 at the park, so you guys in?"

"Haunted Cabin? But that place is scary," said Ino.

"Who else is going?" asked Chouji.

"Shikamaru, Temari and her brothers," answered Kiba.

"What do you say Ino?"

"I don't know Chouji,"

"Come on Ino, anyways there's going to be eight of us there. Nothing is going to happen."

"Umm, ok..."

"Ok Kiba, Ino and I are in!"

"Ill call Naruto later then. Remember, tomorrow, 6:30 at the park," said Kiba and left.

-at Temari's house-

"Temari..."

"What Kankuro?"

"Tell your lazy boyfriend to push play!"

"You push play, he's busy!"

"Doing what?"

"Kissing me," said Temari and kissed Shikamaru.

Temari was sitting on the couch with Shikamaru on her right and Gaara on her left. Kankuro was laying down on the other couch to the left of them.

"Temari! Don't do that in front of us! Gaara pull her off!" yelled Kankuro.

"Temari just press play," said Gaara.

Temari broke the kiss and said, "Fine, Shika press play."

Shikamaru sighed, "Fine, troublesome woman."

The four of them were watching a horror movie. Twenty minutes into the movie the doorbell rang, and Gaara paused the movie to open the door.

"Naruto, come in."

"Thanks Gaara!" said Naruto as Gaara let him in and they headed to the living room. "Hey you guys!"

"Hey!" they responded.

"Ohh that's right, today is movie night with Shikamaru. Well I can tell you all at once now!"

"Tell us what?" asked Kankuro.

"Listen, I was telling Kiba that we all should go to Haunted Cabin tomorrow. You guys in?"

"Haunted Cabin?" asked Gaara.

"Yeah, it's a cabin located in the forest by the park, and it's suppose to be haunted, or so they say," said Shikamaru."

"A haunted cabin? Sounds interesting, I'm in," said Temari.

"Temari, it's not really haunted."

"It doesn't hurt to go. So you in lazy?"

"_sigh _Troublesome, but I'll go."

"I'm in too," said Kankuro.

"Alright then," said Gaara.

Naruto grinned, "Great! Well tomorrow meet up at the park at 6:30. Chouji and Ino might go too, see you then!" he said and left.

-with Kiba-

"I guess I'll call Naruto"

_ring, ring, ring_

"Hello?"

"Hey Naruto, it's me, Kiba."

"Oh hey! What happened?"

"They said yes."

"Ok, the rest are in as well."

"Ok then, see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye."

_That's the first chapter. There's more to come! Hope you enjoyed! Bye._

**11.01.2010**


	2. Story of Haunted Cabin

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.**

Ch. 2- Story of Haunted Cabin

-Next day, 6:30 at the park-

Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Ino, Gaara and Kankuro were already at the park waiting for Temari and Shikamaru.

"Where the hell are they?" asked Kankuro.

"How should we know?" asked Ino.

"They're probably busy," snickered Kiba.

"Yeah… in bed!" laughed Naruto.

"That's not funny," said Gaara and glared at them.

Just then Temari and Shikamaru arrived. "Sorry we are late, but Shikamaru refused to walk any faster. He said there was no point."

"Well there isn't. Seeing as you want to go see if it's haunted or not a good time would have been 9, not 6:30," replied Shikamaru.

"Naruto!" everyone said.

"What? i thought we could go to Ichiraku's first, then head off to the cabin."

"Fine," everyone said and headed to Ichiraku's.

By the time they left to Ichiraku's it was seven. It took them twenty minutes to get there. They ordered their ramen, ate and talked. By eight they decided to start heading towards the park.

-8:20-

By this time they had already reached the park. Now they were walking towards the forest. When they reached the forest they took out their flashlights and headed towards the cabin.

"So why is it called Haunted Cabin?" asked Gaara.

"That's right, you and your siblings are new here, you haven't heard the stories," said Kiba.

"What stories?" asked Kankuro.

"There's different stories going around," said Shikamaru, "but this is the common one. It is said that there lived a man by the name of Orochimaru. He would like to do these weird experiments on humans, teenagers to be more specific."

"Teenagers?" exclaimed Ino, "then what the hell are we doing here?"

"Relax Ino, remember they're just stories," said Chouji.

"Yeah but still."

"Anyways Ino, we have six brave men here that would sacrifice themselves for us. Right guys?" smirked Temari.

"Yeah we'll protect you," said Naruto and Kiba, the rest just nodded their heads.

"So he did experiments on teenagers and then what?" asked Gaara.

"Well his experiments were weird ones," started Chouji, " but we only know of five. One of them, done on this guy transformed him to look like a demon, not that dangerous, he was actually the weakest of them all."

"How does he look like?" asked Ino.

" He has an orange mohawk and is chubby," said Chouji.

"What about the rest?" asked Temari.

"There's one named Kimimaro," said Naruto, "his experiment caused him to have bones sticking out of his body and he uses them as weapons. It is said he is the strongest."

"There's the twins," said Kiba, " they are half human, half demon. But they didn't survive, atlas that's what I heard. Their demon side of their body looks like a black shield and their face is read with a horn."

"That only leaves the girl and the spider guy," said Shikamaru.

"Wait, Chouji said five, but that's six," said Temari.

"Well the twins count as one," said Shikamaru.

"Well tell us about the girl," said Kankuro.

"Well, she's obviously the only girl, she's not that dangerous either, except that they do say she had a temper," said Shikamaru, " and the spider guy, well his experiment caused him to have six arms and he can shoot webs from his mouth, that's all I know."

Then what about the haunted part?" asked Gaara.

"Well," said Naruto, "it is said that their spiritsare still in the cabin. You can see them on the second floor, because that is where it is said they were kept, and that all their rooms were connected. So if you tried to escape from one, you'd end up with another."

"Yeah," said Kiba, "and legend has it that if teenagers go in, they don't make it out."

"What?" screamed Ino.

"Well that's obviously not true," said Temari.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Nauto. Everyone was now looking at her.

"Well," started Temari, "if they don't make it out, how did the legends and stories get started? it's either they make it out or everything is just made up."

"She's got a point," said Shikamaru.

"Pfft, you guys are no fun," said Kiba.

"Yeah, tell me, why did I invite you guys again? You're too smart for this," said Naruto.

"Exactly, we're smart and you're not. You need brains in this situation," said Temari.

"Hmph, I've got brains," said Naruto with his arms crossed.

Temari walked up next to him, grabbed his shoulders and said, "Not enough, but it's ok, we still love you!"

"Hey!" Naruto screamed and everyone started laughing.

"We're here," said Gaara after the laughter died.

Everyone was now staring at the cabin in front of them. It looked old and as if it had been on fire. There was two stories but the second floor didn't have any windows, but you could still tell it was a second floor.

"No windows on the second floor," said Kankuro.

"So they wouldn't escape," said Kiba.

"Why does it look burned?" asked Temari.

"That's how they killed them," said Naruto.

"Yeah," said Kiba, "a group of people set the place on fire while they were in there. The six teenagers died, so did Orochimaru and his apprentice, but the bodies were never found."

"Apprentice?" asked Temari.

"Orochimaru couldn't have done everything on his own. It is known he had help from someone named Kabuto," said Shikamaru.

"Ok then," said Temari, "let's see if we can find those two bodies then, ok?"

"What? Are you crazy?" shouted Ino, "This place is already creepy, and now you want to look for those two bodies? No way!"

"Ahh come on. Wha's the worst that can happen? They come back to life?" said Temari jokingly.

Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Ino and Shikamaru just stared at her.

"Why are you guys staring at her like that?" asked Kankuro.

"Are you sure the stories never reached Suna?" asked Kiba.

"No, they didn't," answered Gaara.

"Well that's one of the stories, that they come back to life and try to get you," said Naruto.

"Well, now I'm more interested. I'm going in, Kankuro, Gaara?"

"I'm interested too," said Gaara.

"Right behind you guys," said Kankuro and the three of them walked towards the cabin.

_sigh _"What a drag, but I can't let Temari go while I stay," said Shikamaru while going to catch up with Temari.

"Ok, I'm going in as well," said Naruto while he caught up with the others.

"Me too, wait for me!" shouted Kiba.

"Well Ino, what do you want to do?" asked Chouji.

"I don't want to stay here alone, so let's stay with the group," said Ino.

"Ok. Hey guys wait for us!" shouted Chouji while he and Ino ran to catch up with the others.

**Well that's the second chapter. hmm, hope you like it, I guess.**

**11.04.2010.**


	3. The Chosen One

Ch. 3- The Chosen One

Everyone was now walking into the house. They were all standing by the door just looking around, when all of the sudden the door slammed opened.

"Ahh!" screamed Ino.

"Relax Ino, it was just the door," said Chouji.

"Ok I see the stairs leading to the second floor, but look, there's a door over there that looks hidden," said Temari.

Just then the door that she was pointing to opened.

"I'm scared," whispered Ino.

"I'm guessing that's our cue to go in," said Temari.

"You aren't scared?" asked Kiba.

"Why would I-" said Temari but got interrupted.

"AHH! Look!" shouted Ino.

From the hidden door a ghostly snake was coming out. It looked to be about four feet. It was purple with yellow eyes and it was staring at Temari.

"Why is it staring at you Tem?" asked Kankuro.

"I don't know," said Temari.

The snake suddenly flung itself to Temari. It went with such speed that the next thing she knew, she was on the floor with the snake trying to bite her.

"Ahh, help her!" shouted Ino.

Shikamaru, Kankuro and Gaara were already trying to help her, but couldn't touch the snake without their hands going thru it.

"We can't even touch it!" shouted Kankuro.

"It really is a ghost," said Gaara.

"Temari!" shouted Shikamaru once the snake had twisted itself around her and started to squeeze her that she had difficulty breathing.

"Nothing is working!" shouted Naruto.

"Shikamaru, Temari isn't breathing anymore!" shouted Chouji.

"Let go of her you damn snake!" shouted Shikamaru.

The snake then loosened its grip on Temari and she started coughing to regain her breathing. "Master has chosen you," hissed the snake.

"Shit it talks!" yelled Kiba.

"What do you mean chosen her? For what?" asked Gaara.

"Master chooses the strongest and bravest teenager," said the snake, "and this girl is exactly what Master is looking for."

"Who is your master?" asked Ino.

"Orochimaru," said the snake as it bit Temari on the arm.

"Ahh!" screamed Temari so loudly in pain that she lost consciousness.

"She has been marked. It would be best if you all left her here and go home."

"We're not leaving without her!" yelled Shikamaru.

"Well she can't leave," hissed the snake, "she's stuck in this house until midnight, that is if she can survive until then. I suggest you all leave and not get involved. Besides, she won't survive," hissed the snake as it disappeared.

"Tem, wake up. Wake up Tem," said Kankuro.

"Look, the snake bite, it was real," said Gaara, as he stared at the bite turning into three dark circles, "it left a mark."

"We need to get out," said Shikamaru.

Everyone nodded their heads and headed for the door while Shikamaru carried Temari. He was almost at the door with her when it suddenly closed.

"I can't get it open," said Kiba, "help me Naruto."

Naruto went to help him, "It won't budge, we're stuck!"

"Stuck! We can't be stuck! What if the snake was right and Orochimaru does come? We'll die!" yelled Ino.

"If the snake is right, that means Temari is in danger," said Gaara.

"So far it has been right," said Chouji, "Temari can't leave the house."

"Yeah you're right," said Kankuro, "it closed when Shikamaru was gonna go out with her."

"There has to be another way out," said Naruto.

"Hang on," said Ino, "Temari can't leave but we can, why don't we just go get help?"

"Ino, we can't leave her alone," said Chouji.

"Yes we can! I don't want to die!" yelled Ino.


End file.
